Orrey of Worlds
The Orrery of Worlds was a plane of existence located in the Fifth Dimension and within The Bleed located inside the Monitor Sphere, and the Source Wall behind that, which contained the fifty-two universes of the Multiverse in the Speed Force. All of the universes in the Orrery all existed in the same space, the Bleed, but existed at different frequencies and thus, did not interact with each other. Located at the center of the Orrery was the Rock of Eternity, the headquarters of the Circle of Eternity. The Circle, much like other inhabitants of the Orrery mostly took interest in the events of Earth Prime, Earth 0 and sometimes Earth 2. It was the destruction of Earth 3, however, that resulted in the Multiverse being fractured, exposing the seams to the other worlds. Found above the Rock of Eternity was the House of Heroes, which acted as a base of operations for Justice Incarnate. Organizations Justice Incarnate In the wake of The Gentry's attack on the Multiverse itself, and knowing both they and the Empty Hand were still waiting to strike, the Superman of Earth 23 proposed forming a gathering of super-beings capable of defending the Multiverse from cosmic threats. GEOGRAPHY Blood Moon Rock of Eternity The Rock of Eternity was the lair of the wizard Shazam. The Seven Deadly Sins were imprisoned here. Its main entrance to Earth is through Fawcett City. Wonderworld The planet of Mammord was made by the gods of the Fourth World to guard the frontiers of the universe against Mageddon. They made a hero, Adam One, and sent him out to tame Mammord. In time, Mammord became Wonderworld, and was the headquarters of a guard of heroes who stood against Mageddon. Ultimately, the world was destroyed by the immensity of Mageddon, though The Glimmer survived long enough to help the super-champions of Earth stop the Warbringer once and for all. Universes of the Crisis Orrey EARTH D' Template universe for the entire Crisis Cluster. The focal Universe for the Monitors; the most carefully guided and coached realities under their purview. EARTH D0 Reality subverted by Pandora during the Flashpoint. EARTH D2 A Universe where Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were killed in an Apocolytan invasion at the dawn of the Age of Heroes. EARTH D4 This Universe is home to Captain Atom and the Sentinels of Justice EARTH D10 A universe where the Axis Powers won World War II. EARTH D14 Following the release of Kandor from Brainiac's ship, 100,000 Kryptonians inhabit a city in the north pole and have taken over the world's governments. EARTH D23 On this Earth, Kalel of Krypton was raised Calvin Ellis, and upon adulthood became both Superman and, in his civilian identity, President of the United States. Most of the heroes of this world are African-American. EARTH D33 due to vastly different laws of physics and relative technological limitations, it lacks a single, crucial element common to every other universe: superheroes. Nor are the likes of alien intelligence, magical forces or hyper-advanced technology known to exist, as such things appear in this universe only in fiction. Category:Crisis Cluster